The Black Collar
by Willowinter
Summary: Robin disappeared. Nobody knew were he was. They all searched for him, all looked for him. Nobody ever found him. He was gone. He's team looked everywhere, they even fought against Slade. But the man didn't knew were he was. He looked as surprised as them to his disappearance. Was Batman hiding something...
1. Like a dog

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans !

* * *

"Get up dog!" The man barked at a nearly dying Boy Wonder. Even if he was almost dead, the boy proudly stood up and faced the man insolently. He's body was all bruised and his ribs were very visible. He was only wearing thin, dirty and ripped trousers. He's chest and back were covered with scars cause by whips and other torture devices. He's hair was now touching his shoulders and was filthy. He was small and thin before, now he was anorexic and weak.

SMACK!

Robin crashed on the floor violently. He's head was spinning and his cheeks was badly stinging. A single small tear of fear, pain and humiliation ran down in skinny and bruised cheeks. He's been treated like a dog for six months now. He was used to be abused and beaten now...But it still hurt a lot.

"You insolent dog! You still haven't learn respect. I should lash your back until your skin is ripped off." The boy's eyes open widely and he looked pleadingly at the cold guardian."No, I beg you. Forgive me, please." He was begging on he's knees the man in front of him. He wasn't the fearless and brave leader he was once. Now he was just a slave, a dog, a toy.

"Begging like a dog, that suits you so well. We need you alive so I won't punish you. But disrespect me once more and you will pay." He said coldly looking at the small broken and weak boy at his feet.

He was held captive by these strange aliens for an unknown reason. He never saw them before, he didn't knew who they were and why they were doing this. But that doesn't really matter. What mattered was that he was unable to escape them, because of the collar. The black, thin leather collar around his neck. Even if Robin was burned, hit, and drag through the mud the collar was always clean and perfect. Not one little scratch on it.

It was that perfect little thing around his neck that kept him locked here. Robin was bound by it. If the man starring down at him decided that Robin should cut he's arm off than he would do it, if he wanted the boy to kill than the little bird would have to obey. The collar was controlling his body. There was no escaping it. When he disobeyed or was irrespecutful a painful shock was send trough his body by the collar. It was impossible for little Robin to escape.

"Get up and follow me dog." The man turned away and the Boy wonder quickly followed him. He feet were hurting, he's hands were hurting, all his body was hurting. Walking was so much painful to him. And he was so hungry and thirsty. It's been almost two days since he got fed.

"Today is a very special day." The man said walking a bit to fats for Robin. "A very important guest will visit us. He is a very good friend to our King. You will be there as a slave. If you make even the smallest mistake today you will dearly pay it. Understood." He stopped and glared back at the boy.

Robin sopped and froze. The muscular man was towering him. He was bald and green and was wearing a dark red robe. He looked like the devil but in alien version. He's small purple eyes were almost stabbing Robin. The boy bowed his head and nodded. "Yes, I understand my Prince, my Master."

"Good dog." The man said turning back. He was the King's son, a very important person and his guardian and Master. The Boy Wonder had to do whatever he ordered him, not that he had a choice. The walked for several minutes before arrive in a wide and large room. It was all white and weakly decorated.

There was only one big throne in the middle up ten big stairs. The King, that looked exactly like his son, but a bit older with some wrinkles, was sitting in the big and imposing white throne. Robin tensed immediately and threw himself on the floor. He was trembling before the man. He's small and scared body was bent as the boy was bowing. Robin was scared, ho... so scared. Last time he disrespected the King he highly regretted it for two months. He was tortured continuously. It was a painful situation that left him broken and scared. He didn't wished to repeat the it...

"I see that you trained him well my son." The King commented chuckling. He's son laughed as well and got the boy up by his hair. RObin didn't fought back and let the Prince dragged him all the way up to his father. Once up on the ninth stair he threw the boy to the Kings feet. Robin stood there scared to death.

"Get up dog! Look at me!" Robin obeyed immediately and looked submissively at the older alien. He's breathing was fast and rusty. God was he scared. The King studied him for some time and then looked back at his son.

"He's filthy, get him washed and dressed and come back in one hour." After that he kicked the boy viciously in the stomach and Robin felt down the stairs. He blacked out after that.

When he woke up he was laying in a smooth and soft bed. It felt so good and so warm. He buried his head in the big white puffy pillows and let out a happy sigh. He closed back his eyes before realizing on what he was and quickly standing up. He jumped out of the bed and shrank in a corner in a tight little ball.

"I'm sorry-please I really am-I..." He was sobbing and scared. He didn't knew were he was but all he knew was that he wasn't allowed on the bed and was severely punished the last time he tried. "Please, I am so sorry, please..."

A soft and gentle hand rested on his head. But Robin didn't knew it was a friendly touch and lowered his head as hard as he could. "Please don't punish me! Please!..."

"Robin, calm down. I am not going to hurt you." The voice was so familiar, but not in a good way. The boy looked up and saw his worst enemy in front of him. He paled and cried harder. He couldn't believe it. What had he done to deserve such a cruel life.

"Robin calm down, I came to save you..."


	2. Five months

**AN **Ok...so before any of you kill me...I have to say that this idea just popped out of nowhere. But I kinda love how it turned out. I mean, Slade's always the bad guy that tortures Robin into submission and blah blah blah. But what if for once, he's going to be the nice guy that looks after Robin. That would be a good change no...?

Anyways, let me know what you think :)

* * *

The boy looked shocked at him. What on heart was he meaning. Surely he wasn't there to save him...was he? The man lifted his face a bit and wiped his tears with his thumbs. Robin was melting in the soft touch. It's been so long since someone touched him so gently. He closed his eyes and let Slade gently caress is hurting cheeks. The man's ungloved hands were gentle and smooth.

Why was Robin letting this man touch him like this. It was Slade for god's sake... But at the moment Robin didn't bother to know who it was. Seeing a familiar face, even masked, was heartwarming. "Robin, calm down my boy, calm down. That's it, breath slowly, in and out. That's it." The man's voice was calming. The Boy slowly relaxed and forgot who Slade was. He reached for the man's neck and buried his face in his collarbone. He glued himself to the warm body and closed his eyes. It was so good to feel human warmth, so good to feel secure. This person was so nice to him.

"Don't worry anymore, everything is going to be fine." Slade reached and lifted Robin in his arms. The Boy Wonder weakly smiled and hold Slade's armor shirt tighter. He didn't wanted the man to leave him now. "Don't leave me, please don't Slade."

Sade was speechless with the boy's words. He knew that Robin had been badly treated since now, but never imagined that it affected him this much. It was perfect, with he boy in this condition it was going to be chid's play to make him his apprentice.

But... Slade was suppose to feel happy with this news, so why did he felt so sad... The Boy Wonder was in is arms holding to him, as if he was he's lifeline. The boy was so much weaker, so much thiner, so much... so broken. What have these monsters done to him.

"Shhh... Got back to sleep. I am not going to leave you." The words were so soft and comforting that even Slade himself didn't recognized his voice. He tried to place the sleeping boy back on the bed, but Robin didn't let go of him.

The mercenary sighed and got his mask off, still holding Robin with one hand. He took his boots off as well and grabbed some papers on the pure white desk. Then he sat in bed and started to read while Robin was peacefully smiling and sleeping next to him, still holding tight on his shirt.

Slade smiled sadly at the little bird. What on hearth did this boy had to endure to cause him to be so broken. He felt sorry for him...He placed his papers back on the nightstand and got in a more comfortable position. He was laying on the soft bed whit a little body glued to his left side, almost sleeping on his chest.

After two hours, Robin slowly opened his eyes. He noticed that he was using Slade's firm, but warm chest as a pillow. He winded and quickly looked up at the man's face. He's eyes almost popped out of his head.

God was he sexy... The man had pure white messy hair and a small, but elegant goatee. He's face was beautiful, not a single wrinkle. Slade looked like he was in his early thirty's but the white hair was...strange but so beautiful in the same time. The man was elegant but had this little spark of malice in is good eye, like one of this cool Hollywood actors. He's right eye was covered with a black eye patch and his left eye was amusingly looking at his shocked face. A little smirk appeared on the man's perfect lips. "Good morning my little bird." He said in a tiered voice.

"I...d-did..." The man calmed him down with a soft hand on his head. Don't worry, I am not going to beat or rap you. And yes, you slept with me." The boy opened his mouth but no sound came out. He got up and sat on his knees on the bed looking at Slade. The man smirked more and got up in a sitting position lazily leaning against the bed board. He rubbed his single sparkling gray eye and yawned loudly.

"It's so good to finally sleep in peace. You don't know how much trouble you caused me these last mouths..." The man yawned again and closed a minute his eye before looking again at a shocked teen. He smirked again. "What, I am that handsome?" He said letting out a light laugh.

The boy was clearly surprised by the man's appearance but more surprising was that Slade...he actually looked for Robin. He cared, he wanted to find Robin. But why, to make him his apprentice again... " You-you looked for me?" He asked incredulous.

"Of course you dummy. Since I knew that you were gone, that is five mouths ago. I looked continuously for you. I still want you as my apprentice, and you know I hate to loose." The man said in a serious tone. Tear of joy were falling from the boy's eyes. Yes, the man still wanted him to be is apprentice and still wanted him to do illegal things, but he actually spend five months to look after him. He really cared... and he was the only once that came to save him. Even Batman didn't succeeded... did he even try?

He smiled and jumped on the man. He wrapped his arms around his neck and held tight. He was sitting on Slade's lap, hugging him and crying like a child. But who the man was, didn't count at the moment. He looked after him and cared for him. That was what mattered. He was finally going to leave this place.

Robin's action caught Slade off guard. What on hell happened to the boy? What has he been through? This wasn't a normal thing that Robin would do... But even if the action was so foreign and unexpected Slade found himself wrapping his arms around the underweight boy to bring him closer. It was a deja-vu sensation.

"Thank you, thank you so much..." Robin cried these words while burying himself more and more in the man's warmth. They stood there for a while. Slade gently petting the boy's back and hair and Robin crying.

"It's ok Robin, calm down. Now tell me, do you want to got back with _me_ on earth?" The boy gently pulled back from Slade's chest and looked at him. "This means I am your's now, right?"

"If you come back on earth with me, yes your are going to be my apprentice. But if you refuse your are going to stay here. What do you choose?" Slade's voice was very serious. Robin looked a moment at him before smiling gently. "Your are going to teach me a lot of things right? I want to learn from you. I will be good, I will obey you. I promise!" He said before leaning back on Slade's chest. "Please, take me as your'e apprentice. Please."

"Welcome back apprentice." Slade smiled as well and gently petted Robin's head.

This was promising...

* * *

That's the second chapter gone...I really like how this is turning out. I hope you all do as well. If you have any suggestions just tell me :)


	3. Towel-dry Master

Coming up chapter three! Hope you guys still read me !

* * *

The moment was broken awkwardly when Robin's stomach growled furiously. The teen flushed and looked away. He was still on the man's lap and Slade still had his hand on Robin's head.

"You are hungry?" The man asked smirking. Robin's blush when dark red and he ducked is head. This was humiliating. "Yea...I haven't ate for almost two days..." He said. Slade chuckled and puled the teen up. He placed him back on the floor and placed a gentle hand on he's small shoulder's.

"Come on, let's have you all clean up and then go and eat." Slade gently pushed Robin to he's bathroom and showed him the shower. He gently pushed the teen in it's direction and started to go out. But he was quickly grabbed back by he's hand. Robin looked with big blue eyes at him and blushed. "Please, stay. Don't go, please..."

"Don't worry I am just going to be in the room. I won't go. Relax." Slade could't believe it. Robin was holding his hand like a child would hold he's father's hand. And the boy seemed really worried. But he looked away and let go of he's hand. "Ok,...sorry it was stupid..." Yes, indeed. It was stupid, but surprising in the same time. He was looking forward to the boy's return on earth. He was going to be the perfect apprentice.

"Don't worry. Now come on, wash quickly so we can go eat." Slade left the boy in the bathroom and smirked when he heard Robin rush to wash out. The kid was surprising. But he really needed to know what Erlanus did to him. What on heart did he make the boy endure. Or was it just that Robin could take it anymore...After all the boy lost he's parents when he was seven and then was raised by a cold man. A child could easily be traumatized by it. He knew by experience...

The water at Robin's feet was black. All the dirt and sweat from these past months was finally washed away. Robin was in heaven, he was going to go back on earth, he was going to eat and he was washing. What more?

But he knew, once on earth nothing is going to be the same. He's team mates didn't came for him. It was a bit obvious but with Raven... They could've easily barge in and get him out. So why didn't they. Batman he surely knew where he was so why didn't he came to get him. Why did he let him there. He had to know. But more surprising was that it was Slade who came.

Slade was is worst enemy, he's nightmares...And yet the man searched for him for five months. That was rather impressing. Robin knew he wasn't lying to him, because Slade seemed really tiered. And not to mention that he removed he's mask in front of him.

Robin neither had his mask on, but he was used to it. It's been so long since the aliens took it off. So it was no big deal.

"I'm finished!" Yelled Robin rushing out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He looked for Slade and tensed, the man wasn't there. "SLADE! Slade where are you! Please..." He sank on he's knees and started crying.

When Slade heard the boy's cringing he quickly got into the room. He was just outside speaking with the alien King. He found an almost naked little boy crying on his knees. He sighed in relief that nothing bad happened and got near the boy. He bent forward and took Robin in he's arms. The boy continued crying and buried he's face in Slade's shirt.

"I never knew you had such a connection with the boy." Robin jerked he's head from where the voice came and Slade felt he's small body tens. Robin became very pale and started shaking. Not from cold, but from fear. "It would've been easier for all of us." The old Alien continued.

Robin jerked away and wrapped he's arms around Slade's neck and hold hard. "Don't let him touch me... Please don't let him have me...I beg you..." The boy whispered in a fearful voice. More tears ran down on Slade's collarbone has the boy bursted in silent sobs.

"Robin calm down, don't worry." Slade finally understood. This wasn't Robin anymore, it was just a simple kid. A simple frightened child. A child that lost he's parents and endure the cold Bruce Wayne's training. A child starved from affecting hiding all he's emotions behind a... mask.

"Richard..." He waited for the answer. He was rewarded with two bright tearing baby blue eye staring at him. Slade was right. This was not Robin. "Everything is going to be all right. Just calm down my boy." Ro-Richard gave him a small smile before resting once again on he's chest. Having a child in he's arms like this was bringing back painful memories...

"We will be with you in a moment. Please go on ahead." Slade told the old alien who nodded and left closing the door behind. Slade smiled and looked at the boy in he's arms. "Now, let's dry you off and dress you up" He told him placing him on the bed.

Robin was still shivering sitting on the bed. The only protection he had was the small white towel around he's waist. But that didn't seem to bother Slade, He smiled and wrapped the boy in a large towel. He then dried he's head with another one. When the boy's hair was all dried up and puffed up he started warming and drying the boy's shaking body.

Slade was so gentle and nice, almost like he was used to do this. The boy gave him a questioning look. "You seem t know what you are doing..." That caught Slade off guard. The man stopped and he's single eye sadly glittered with remorse and sorrow.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't want to upset you. I-I I'm really sorry." The man sadly smiled at the boy and gently petted he's head. "Don't worry little robin, let's leave the past behind. It's better best for both off us." He said leaving the boy while fetching clean clothes.

"Sorry, I know you hate it but it's all I have for you." He gave the boy a pair of boxers and socks and he's ancient apprentice uniform. It was so comfortable to have clean _and_ fitting clothes on. "Thanks a lot! And why should I hate it anymore. I am you're apprentice now."

"Good boy. Now come along let's go eat." He stopped when he saw the boy didn't move from he's spot. He was bitting he's lower lip and he's hands were clumsily playing with the end of he's shirt. He starred at him and let out a light sigh. "Don't worry. He won't touch you now. He will never touch you again."

"You must think I'm stupid and worthless. I fear an enemy that I would defeated a few months ago." He's breath quickened and he's eyes began to tear again. But a gentle hand came back to smooth he's soft black hair.

"Calm down my little robin. I don't think you are worthless. You been through much, it's only normal for you to react like this." The man said a gentle voice. "Now come on."

* * *

So...whacha think? I am really amused myself by the turn this story is taking... I have to admit I preferred the really hard master/apprentice tics, but...don't know. Maybe an alien came and deiced to mess up my mind...But I am most certainly not going to change Slade... he deserves a chance in life, and poor Robin needs him.

Ideas are welcome ! (as long as Slade doesn't turn into a psychotic bastard with Robin...)

PS: If you see any spelling mistakes just tell in the comments, because as you certainly saw english's not my everyday language...so ya...


	4. Childlike

Ok, so...this is kinda funny for a chapter. I had a discussion with a friend and she gave me a few ideas and I wrote them down...so there is going to be a weird part in this chapter. But I really found it funny...*evil smirk*

Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas it's very welcome :)

* * *

It was like an execution march to Robin. Every single little step he took brought him closer to the Monster that tortured him for months. Slade saw that and had to drag Robin by the hand like a little child. At first he thought Robin dislike the way he dragged him, but the boy quickly locked he's hand tight around Slade's larger one. It was bone crashing, but he said nothing and continued to walk to the dinning room.

Robin looked really cute in he's outfit. He was like a small angel. He's black hair was gracefully falling in front of he's big baby blue eyes and the robe he was wearing was pure white and a bit to long for him. But the only thing Slade didn't liked was the thick black collar around the boy's neck...

"I hate this dress..." The boy said sounding childlike. Slade stopped and turned around looking at the boy. Robin, who finally released he's bone crushing grip around Slade's bruised hand, folded he's arms and curved he lower lip into a pout.

Slade couldn't help but chuckle at the this. Who would have thought that the famous Boy Wonder was in fact a scared child. And yet, Slade would have preferred to never see this part of Robin. He admitted he like when the boy was scarred of him but this...

Even if Robin seemed to really act like a child he was just putting on an act. Slade could see it. He was trembling, he's entire body was shaking in fear. He baby blue eyes were full of bitter emotions, almost tearing. There was no light in them, just fear.

Dick bit he's lower lip and ran into Slade. He wrapped he's arms around him and cried. He didn't want to see the man and he's son again. He wasn't even a man, nor an alien...he was a heartless monster. Dreadful abominations not capable of remorse or kindness...

"Robin I promise, just let's go eat and them we will be on our way back home." He said gently rubbing he's back. The raven haired boy slowly calmed down and pulled away. "I am really weak and a bit crazy...I just hugged you agin. Sorry..."

"I don't see why hugging your Master is crazy and shows weakness?" Robin shoot him a questioning look. Master... what was that about. "Do I really ha-" He was cut off when he saw the alien prince. He paled and got back in Slade's arms. "The asshole is behind you." He murmured in the man's ear glaring whit all he's power at the prince.

"Stupid human, are you forgetting we have superior senses?" Robin didn't found anything else to reply, instead he sticked he's tongue out. That was very childish, but Slade was there so he was safe...it was weird to think that he was safe because of Slade's presence, but it was true.

"Insolent dog! Just you-"

"Enough!" The king yelled. Robin tensed a bit. He was pulled up in the man's arms and buried he's face in he's chest. He was in trouble... or not. Slade sighted and placed Robin down when he approached the king. The boy kept he's head hidden in the man's white shirt gripping the end.

"You know better than to insult Deathstrock's apprentice, son." He hear than old alien say. He found himself smirking up at him. He was the one in trouble, not Robin...or so he thought. He felt Slade's hand rest on he's shoulder and squeezing it a bit. He looked up at the man and saw him glaring down at him. The boy swallowed hard and murmured some apologies. He wasn't sure to who it was directed but he thought it was better. And it was. He heard Slade sigh and the hand on he's shoulder was removed and got on he's head. It was gently playing with he's hair.

"Kids...all the same." Said Slade chuckling.

"Some times I even wonder how old is my son..." The kind sighted. "Let's got eat, I see the boy is eager to got back on earth."

Hell he wanted to got back. If it was he's decision Robin would have already dragged Slade on a ship and blowed this place on he's way out. But he figured that would not be really intelligent...

They all sat at a round table in a big empty room. And like always everything was pure white. Robin was starting to hate the color...Slade was sitting in front of the king and Robin... in front of the prince. The atmosphere was...electric. The two boy were in a very tens glaring contest. Every single muscle on there faces were frozen and cold sweet was starting to appear. As for Slade and the king they were simply talking in a foreign language for them both.

When food arrived things didn't got better, they got worse. Since nobody was winning the glaring contest they started the eating contest. The weren't even looking at what they were eating the only thing that mattered was how much they ate. Food was fling in every sense as they jumped on it to eat it first. At one point, they were practically on the table fighting for a peace of green vegetable... living vegetable.

"Get your filthy paws off my food dog!"

"It's not your's it MINE!"

"You're a dog, dogs eat on the floor."

"You're the on that's talking stupid!"

"Stupid mutt!"

"Green carrot!"

"Skinny corps!"

"That is ENOUGH!" Both adults yelled. Slade grabbed Robin by the collar and yanked him back on he's seat. He glared at the brat. Robin just folded he's arms and looked away. "He started it"

"What am I going to do white you..."The man sighted pinching he's nose bridge. He was holding the boy's arm in a painful grip. He looked at the King who nodded in return.

"I think it's time for us to leave." He said standing up and staring to walk toward the door still holding Robin by the arm.

"I am so sorry this had to end up like this my friend. Maybe next time would be better." The old alien said.

With that, Slade left the dinning room and walked toward there room. Once he was out of the aliens sight he pulled Robin in front he turned him to the left. Not letting the boy time to react he landed five hard swats to he's backside.

Robin pulled away from Slade's grip and attended to rub he's stinging seat. He's face was hot and deeply red. This was humiliating, he looked shocked at the man. He never felt so humiliated before. This never happened to him. "Wha-what did you do-do-_that_ for!?"

"You acted like a child." Said Slade folding he's arms. "So I punished you like one. Be happy I didn't do it in front of them. Now let's get moving." He grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him in there room before he had time to react.

Soon, they would be out of here.

* * *

Told you there was going to be a weird and funny part :)

Hope you licked it !

I have to warm you, I will not be posting as soon as I would've liked because I have like a LOTS of work for school...

See ya !


End file.
